Ambrosia
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Vampires and Demons have always been enemies and now with the vampires coming down to the human world to find their king, Dr. Faker has created a clan with the help of his son, Kite, in order to get rid of the problem and to find the secret to curing his son, Hart, of the disease he believes the vampires gave him. (full summary inside)


**Well, hello there! I am Bakurafangurl91 for those of you who don't know me. This is my very first Zexal fic and I'm very excited about it! I've never written one before and my sister had this crazy dream a few months ago. I was going to do Darkshipping with it, but then I'm like nah...I'll try something different! I do hope y'all will enjoy this! I'm sorry if the first chapter is eh...but I promise it'll get better and I'll update as often as I can. I do have school and other stories! **

**I write in 1st person POV and I switch them around. Now on with the info! **

**This is my first Zexal fic and my second AU. **

**This will be a Mentorshipping fic (KiteXQuinton) I might do other pairings, we'll have to see. **

**I use the English names so I don't know who the hell III, IV, XX, and all that shit is. Their names are Quinton (Chris), Quattro (Thomas), and Trey (Michael). **

**This will be a vampire and demon fic. Instead of Astral World and Barian World we have Vampire and Demon world. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal. **

**Warning: Violence, lemons, crazy things **

**Summary: **

**Vampires and Demons have always been enemies and now with the vampires coming down to the human world to find their king, Dr. Faker has created a clan with the help of his son, Kite, in order to get rid of the problem and to find the secret to curing his son, Hart, of the disease he believes the vampires gave him, but when Kite meets Quinton, a vampire in disguise and starts to fall in love with him and learn the truth about what's wrong with his brother, who will he turn to? The vampires or the demons? **

**I suck at summaries, alright. But I have an epic idea, so have at it and enjoy Ambrosia! **

_**Ambrosia**_

**Chapter One: Brushed **

[Yuma's POV]:

"Yuma! Yuma, if you don't get down here right this second you're going to be late for school!" my sister, Kari, calls from the bottom of the stairs.

I jump up, my legs get tangled up in the hamic I sleep in and I fall flat on my face. Like always. Today is the first day of school. Joy.

"Coming Kari!" I shout rushing to put some clothes on. I run down the stairs.

"Yuma don't forget your-"

I grab the bag my sister is holding, throwing it on my back.

"Thanks Kari!" I shout running out the door. My grandma is standing outside. She must have been tending to the garden or something. I try to sneak past her, but to no avail.

"Yuma," Grandma says.

I halt. "Y-yes?" I say. I'm in a hurry here!

"Give your grandma a kiss and eat your breakfast!" Grandma demands.

"But-"

"No buts mister!" she scolds waving her finger at me. She leans down to pick up a basket. She hands me a biscuit wrapped up in cloth. "Eat this." she says.

I nod, gobbling it down.

"Thanks Grand-" I say starting to run away.

"Uh uh," she says putting her hands on her hips.

"What is it now Grandma?" I ask. "I'm in a hurry."

"You haven't given me my kiss." she says narrowing her eyes.

"Oh. Right." I say I run over to her, kissing her on the cheek then speed off. I look at my watch. Shit. Only five minutes til class! I'll never make it! Well, I can try at least! I speed up. Robots are everywhere. I have to jump over some of them in order to avoid running into them. Some of them even try to talk to me! Can no one understand I'm in a hurry?!

Suddenly, I hear a scream. I stop, nearly running into someone. I quickly apologize. I scan the area, listening for the source of the sound. Where could it be coming from? No one else seems to hear it but me. Strange.

I start to walk, the sound is getting louder as I continue walking. They're ear piercing shrieks now. How is no one hearing this but me?! I start running. I'm not sure why, but my legs push me forwards. Sweat breaks across my brow. I have no idea where I'm going. I just know I need to go there.

I stop when I see a figure a few feet in front of me. I step closer and gasp. It's a vampire! But he's injured! This isn't good. Vampires are hunted here in Heartland City. I'm not sure of the whole story honestly, but I just don't feel it's right to kill an innocent creature. I walk closer to the vampire. I kneel beside of it, careful to stay back in case of danger. Though he's hurt, vampires are extremely dangerous. Though, that doesn't give Dr. Faker the right to hurt them!

"Hey," I say gently. "Are you alright?"

The creature groans, cracking an eye open. He jumps up suddenly, crouching. He pulls his lips back revealing sharp pointed fangs. He hisses at me. I take several steps back. My eyes widen. I have never seen a real life vampire up close. He's incredible! He's light blue with one gold eye and one grey. He has large black wings with red insides. His hands and feet have claws. His skin looks like it's glowing! Holy-

"Calm down," I say gently stepping closer to the creature. He spreads his wings out wide. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you? Where am I?" the creature asks.

I stop. "My name is Yuma Tsukumo and you're in Heartland City." I answer.

"Did you hear that?" I hear someone say.

"Yeah, over here!" another calls.

"Heartland-"

I quickly move to the vampire. "We don't have time to talk right now." I say kneeling down so my back is towards him, looking over my shoulder I say, "Climb on."

"What?!" he exclaims.

"Shh! Just get on before they find you!" I hiss.

"Before who-"

I turn around, shrugging my jacket off wrapping it around the vampire. I lift him in my arms. I scan the area quickly then rush out of the woods. I have to get out of here before those freaks find me!

XXXXXX

[Kite's POV]:

"Are you sure you understand what we're asking, Kite?" Mr. Heartland asks.

"Yes!" I snap. Ugh I hate him. I don't know why my father wants to work with him to defeat the vampires. But, if he knows how to help us then I guess I have to. After all, it's their fault my brother is so sick.

_Hart_

I can't believe one of those freaks got to my brother! He's too young to be turned! Well, I'm not going to let them overtake this city! I'll do whatever I have to in order to save Hart. He means everything to me. He's all I've got…

"S-sir are you ready to go?" my robot, Orbit, asks.

"Have you gathered the search team?" I ask.

"Y-yes sir!" Orbital says saluting me. "They're waiting outside."

"Excellent." I say. I put my jacket on and walk out the door, Orbital following behind. When I reach the outside, I'm met with Dextra and Nistro. They're Mr. Heartland's best vampire slayers.

"Ready to go, kid?" Nistro asks.

"I'm not a kid," I say narrowing my eyes. "I'm in charge of this expedition and you'll do as I say, understand?"

"Whatever," Nistro says. "Let's just go."

"Nistro don't upset Kite. You know things are bad right-"

"What have I told you about speaking about that, Dextra?" I hiss.

"Sorry," she says softly. "It's just-"

Nistro puts a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

I climb onto the ledge of the building we're on. Orbital jumps in front of me turning into a kite for me to ride on. I jump and we take over. Nistro and Dextra are probably taking the copter. It's best to search for those fanged freaks in the air. After all, they can fly.

Honestly, I feel bad about doing this, but I have no choice. Father said that Hart is sick because a vampire got a hold of him. Apparently, they're trying to take over the human world. I'm not sure as to why, but they're not going to take my brother, I can tell you that much!

"Kite, we found one!" Dextra says appearing on the monitor I have hooked to Orbital.

'Where?" I ask.

"Heartland Park." she replies. "But we have a problem."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Someone's protecting him. We tried to stop him, but-"

I sigh in aggravation. "Let me handle it. Call me if you spot them." I say. Before she can reply, I hang up.

I don't know who is trying to protect a vampire, but they're going to die of they get in my way!

XXXXXXXX

[Quinton's POV]:

I stand by the window staring out. My brothers, Thomas and Michael are on the couch. Father finally got back from his expedition with Dr. Faker and Kazuma Tsukamo. He was gone for a very long time. When he got back, he was...different. He told us what happened.

"Can you believe Faker did some fucked up shit like that?" Thomas spits flipping through the channels of the TV.

"Well, there had to be a reason he-" Michael begins.

"Do you hear yourself, Michael?!" Thomas exclaims turning to our youngest brother. "'He must have had a reason'" Fuck that shit! His only reason was because he wanted the Demons power!"

"But _why_ did he?" Michael asks.

"Because he's crazy!" Thomas shouts.

"Thomas, Michael." I say turning around to face my brothers. "That's enough."

My brothers cease their fighting.

"Sorry," Michael mumbles.

"What are we going to do, Chris?" Thomas asks. "Father is sick and-"

"We're going to wait til he gets better." I say cutting him off. "You know Father wouldn't want us to get revenge."

"Well he sure seems pretty pissed." Thomas says crossing his legs and leaning against the back of the couch. "And I don't' blame him. The shape he's in right now…." my brother trails off looking away.

Thomas may be a hard head and never listen to a damn thing anyone tells him, but he has a heart of gold. I know he's just worried about Father, but Michael right. There has to be a reason that Dr. Faker betrayed our Father. We need to figure this out.

"Do you think he found out that Father was a vampire?" Michael asks twiddling his thumbs, looking down at the floor.

I sigh. "I'm not sure, Michael." I say.

Dr. Faker has always been after my kind. He hates us, and I have no idea why. While I was working for him, I had to disguise myself. I had to find out the secrets of Demon World. They're at war with my kind. My family and I worked for the king. He had gone missing a few years ago. We've been desperately trying to find him. We can't get into Demon World very easily, so we were forced to go into the human world to see if they couldn't help us.

Of course, when Father learnt that Dr. Faker hated vampires he thought of better plans and decided to allow me to learn the secrets of Demon World. Once we learn their secrets we can defeat them and get our king back. Vampire World can't exist without it.

"Chris, Thomas, Michael!" Father shouts appearing on the TV screen.

"What is it now, Father?" Thomas groans. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I'll have plenty of rest when you get your asses down here so we can speak!" Father snaps. "So make it snappy!"

The TV cuts off.

"What is Father's problem? He should be resting. Not barking orders." Thomas groans.

"Do as he says and keep your mouth shut, Thomas." I say as we walk out of the room. We head down the elevator to where Father is. He's standing in front of the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I called you three here because I want you to help me with something." Father says standing in front of the window.

"We'll do anything you wish, Father." I say.

Father turns around. He looks nothing like my father once had before he left to go on his adventures with Dr. Faker to learn about the Demon World. He's childlike and is forced to wear a mask.

"I need the three of you to join Dr. Faker's clan-"

"You can't be serious, Father!" Thomas exclaims. "Dr. Faker will-"

"That's enough, Thomas!" Father says sternly. The red eye that's visible glares daggers into my brother's soul. Thomas stands his ground. That mouth of his has always gotten him in trouble. "You will do as I say, Thomas, understand?"

"Yes sir." he mumbles looking down.

"Good," Father says. "Now then, as I was saying, I want the three of you to go to Heartland City and join Dr. Faker's clan. Befriend his sons as well."

"He's going to know we're vampires, Father." Michael whispers looking down at the floor.

"That's why you're going in there disguised with different names." Father says. "I will be known as Vetrix. You, Chris, will go by Quinton. Thomas, Quattro, and Michael, Trey."

My brothers and I nod.

"What do you wish for us to do there, Vetrix?" I ask. I have to get used to not calling him 'Father' for this plan is going to work.

"I know of his sons' secrets, specifically, Hart. I want the three of you to expose it. Once that happens, I'll get my revenge!" Vertix says. He then turns around to leave the room, cackling as he goes.

XXXXXX

[Tori's POV]:

I tap my pencil on my desk, staring out the window. This isn't like Yuma. I mean sure, he's always late, but he always comes. Especially on the first day. I sigh heavily, turning back to the lesson. How can I think when I have a bad feeling? Yuma could be in danger!

"Tori?" Rio says. I look behind me to meet Rio's gaze. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just worried about Yuma." I reply softly.

"Yuma's fine," Bronk says.

"Well if he's not here then something went wrong." Caswell points out.  
"Must you be so negative?" Cat spits. "Yuma is just fine. My cats are watching over him."

"With those vampires running around the city, those cats won't do shit." Shark, Rio's brother, says from a few seats ahead of me.

"There has to be a reason the vampires are coming here." I say.

"To eat us." Shark scoffs. "What else?"

"Reginald, that's enough!" Rio scolds her brother. Shark rolls his eyes.

"Has anyone tried to call, Kari?" Flip asks.

"I called her earlier right before class." Caswell replies. "She said he left for school-"

"Hey!" our teacher exclaims. We jump. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry!" he yelp turning back in our seats. He turns back to the board.

Try as I might, I can't pay attention. Yuma is out there somewhere and he's in danger. I know Yuma can take care of himself. He's proven that many times. Standing up to Shark and teaching him the ways not to be a bully. Shark is distant, but he's not mean like he was last year. Yuma has truly opened his eyes. And with Rio out of the hospital and back in school, I think that helps him as well.

It was a year ago when all this vampire stuff started happening. To get rid of the 'problem' Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker organized teams to get rid of them. I'm not sure what happens to them, but I hope at least they let them go back to their world rather than killing them. I'm sure the vampires aren't meaning to be here. The bell finally regins, all of us jump out of our seats and go to lunch.

"It's so weird how Yuma's not here." Cat says taking a seat across from me. She and I are friends, but we both like Yuma a lot, and because of that, we often fight.

I sigh. "I know. I'm worried about him."

"Hmm," she says looking at her clawed gloved hands. "I'm more worried."

"Can the bullshit, Cat." Rio snaps sitting beside of me. "This isn't about who likes Yuma better. We need to figure out what's going on and why he didn't come to school."

"I'd say we ditch school and go find him." Flip says sitting down beside of Cat.

"We are not skipping school!" I hiss lowly.

"Do you wanna find Yuma?" Flip asks knowing damn well that I do.

"You know the answer, Flip." I snap.

"Then it's settled." Flip says "Let's eat and head on out."

"But-" I start then decide against it. We need to find Yuma. Sure, my parents will get mad, but who knows what's happening to my friend right now.

'Yuma, hang in there.' I think to myself.

XXXXXXX

[Yuma's POV]:

I run and run. I'm out of breath and my legs ache, but I can't stop. If I do then Dextra and Nistro will get this vampire for sure and I'll go to prison for holding a vampire. Kari always tells me I always get into trouble, but I can't let them hurt this innocent creature! He's hurt! I don't care if he's a vampire, a rat, or a bird! No one is going to harm him!

"Give him to me, Yuma." a deep voice says. I stop, looking around frantically. Where is that voice coming from? I look up to see a boy, a few years older than me, holding onto some sort of object as they make their descent to the ground. He lands with grace, so unlike me, on the ground. The "wings" the boy was holding onto suddenly turn into a robot.

"L-landed safely M-Master K-Kite." the robot says.

"I'm aware of that, Orbital." the boy, Kite, snaps.

"Hey! He was just trying to do his job!" I exclaim.

"His job is to shut up. Just as your job is to hand over that vam-" Kite stops, his eyes wide. 'It _can't_ be!" he gasps.

"Can't be what?" I ask raising a brow.

Kite walks closer to me, I take a few steps back.

"W-why do you wanna kill him?" I ask.

"M-Master Kite's brother, H-Hart is sick and he needs-"

Kite turns to Orbital, sending him a glare. "I told you to shut up!" he hisses.

"S-shutting up, sir." Orbital squeaks putting his hands over his mouth.

"What's going on with your brother?" I ask.

"It's none of your business." he snaps. 'Now give me the Vampire King, right now!"

"Vampire King?" I blink. The figure on my back groans.

"Yes, Vampire King. If I destroy him then the rest of them go with him." Kite says.

"No." I say firmly, standing my ground. "I won't let you hurt him. He's my friend!"

"Your friend?" Kite says arching a brow. "You just met."

"I know, just as you and I have just met. But I still think of you as a friend because I feel passion inside of your heart. I don't understand what's going on, but I won't let you harm my friend!"

"Y-Yuma-" the Vampire King says weakly.

"Just hold on," I whisper to him. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Why are you helping me?" he asks.

"Didn't you hear? We're friends." I reply.

"But I almost attacked y-you."

"I know, but there was a reason." I say. "Kite!" I shout. "You're not getting your hands on the Vampire King!"

"I'm afraid I will." Kite says. He snaps his fingers. Nistro and Dextra appear behind me. I try to run, but I'm in their grasp.

"Take the Vampire King and-"

Suddenly, blue light appears igniting in the skites. Nistro releases me and Dextra releases the Vampire King, jumping back.

"What's going on?!" Dextra exclaims.

"M-Master K-Kite we need to get out of h-here." Orbital exclaims.

"Nistro, Dextra, let's go!" Kite shouts.

I hear the roar of machines. When the smoke clears, they're gone. I look down at the unconscious form on the ground.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this! I'm really excited about this story. I have no idea how often I'll update, but I'll do my best as often as I can. I need to finish up SS and then I'll be writing Hostage. So for those of y'all who are into Dark/Casteshipping definitely check out my page. I'm the queen of that pairing (from what I'm told haha) anyways, review lovelies! **


End file.
